Más que un Omega
by Melopea LilyMoon Carver
Summary: Peter Parker ha tenido que acostumbrarse a la vida que no eligió y que nadie elegiría desde que fue presentado como un Omega, al menos hasta que una araña radioactiva le dio la posibilidad de ser más que eso, aunque a veces no resulte tan sencillo. Cuando sea parte de un grupo más grande rodeado de héroes, ¿será demasiado para un Omega en spandex que pretende ser un poderoso Alfa?


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de una nueva historia que me ha estado rondado la cabeza desde hace un par de semanas.**

**Éste es mi primer fic con la temática Alfa/Beta/Omega, así que me disculpo de antemano si resulta ser decepcionante. n_n'**

**La verdad hasta hace un par de meses ni siquiera me gustaba esto del Omegaverse y nunca había leído un fic completo de ese tipo, pero les di una oportunidad con un Malec y me enamoré de éste universo y empecé a leer más historias de este tipo, pero descubrí que casi no hay en español, así que decidí hacer mi propia historia basándome en esta temática.**

**Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad y si lo hacen ojalá les guste. Este cap es muy corto, ya irán siendo más largos conforme avance la historia, por ahora esta en algo así como periodo de prueba.**

**De antemano les comento que este fc es un Spideypool, o sea que la pareja principal es de dos hombres, Spiderman y Deadpool, si alguien se siente incómodo con este tipo de cosas puede optar por no leer o lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

_**Los personajes son propiedad de**_** Marvel.**

* * *

El constante ruido de la ciudad que nunca duerme estaba tan activo como siempre y las luces de los rascacielos la iluminaban como lo haría un árbol de navidad en invierno. Era una noche común y corriente como cualquier otra, y tratándose de Nueva York, eso significaba mucho trabajo para los justicieros.

En un callejón alejado de todas esas luces, un una figura masculina con un entallado traje de espandex rojo y azul evadía golpes a diestra y siniestra asestando algunos cuantos en la ya ensangrentada cara del sujeto frente a él. Robusto, calvo, desaliñado y con mal carácter. Era un Alfa, como casi todos los delincuentes, que rara vez eran beta y hasta ahora nunca se había topado con un Omega, lo cual tenía mucho sentido, ya que su naturaleza no era para nada violenta y su fuerza nunca podría equipararse con la de un Alfa.

O al menos eso se suponía...

Spiderman lanzó una patada directo a la cabeza del hombre que momentos antes había intentado salir corriendo con la bolsa de una chica beta que tal vez regresaba del trabajo. La castaña se fue en cuanto recuperó el bolso, dejando al arácnido encargarse del rufián que utilizaba toda su fuerza para atacar al enmascarado frente a él. Sus movimientos eran fuertes pero muy torpes y estaba teniendo dificultad para mantener el equilibrio.

Un último golpe a la mandíbula lo aturdió lo suficiente y con un movimiento de muñeca del más joven, el hombre quedó pegado a la pared del callejón por la famosa telaraña del vigilante.

-Amigo, yo sé que su bolso era lindo, pero considera comprarte uno propio la próxima vez que quieras estar a la moda.

-¡Imbécil!- gruño el Alfa, respirando agitadamente con una mirada que decía que quería matar al hombre frente a él, mientras intentaba safarse de su amarre.

-Tranquilo, la policía te ayudará a quitarte todo eso cuando llegue en unos minutos- lanzó una telaraña al techo más cercano y se elevó por el aire- ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

-Imbécil...- masculló Peter por lo bajo al pasar junto a Flash y sus amigos en el pasillo de la escuela. El rubio era demasiado alto y musculoso para ser un beta y siempre se aprovechaba de eso para intimidar a Peter y otros estudiantes beta más pequeños desde que había sido presentado. Todos siempre pensaron que el cretino sería un alfa, eso habría sido incluso mejor, ya que ellos sienten la necesidad de proveer y proteger, sobre todo a los Omegas, a menos que por el contrario tengan una personalidad un tanto retorcida y disfruten de hacerles daño.

En este momento, el descerebrado estaba tratando de introducir a un chico que era por lo menos una cabeza más pequeño que él en un casillero junto al baño de hombres mientras el probre beta se retorcía para salir y no dejaba de pedir que lo dejara en paz.

Peter no aguantó la situación y se paró detrás del rubio, y de un jalón lo hizo quedar frente a frente.

-¡Ya basta Flash!

El ojiazul se le quedó mirando con sorpresa por un momento antes de soltar una carcajada junto con sus acompañantes. Fingió limpiarse una lágrima de la comisura del ojo y miró de arriba a abajo al castaño que parecía un niño frente a él. Peter se mantuvo tan erguido como pudo aunque tenía que admitir que le costaba un poco mantenerle la mirada al chico frente a él.

Hace dos años había sido presentado como Omega, un caso muy extraño en hombres en los últimos siglos, y por lo mismo lleno de prejuicios. Si se burlaban de él antes por ser un nerd y un debilucho, su segundo género solamente empeoró las cosas. Las personas que lo conocían lo consideraban muy inteligente, sí, tal vez casi un genio, y una buena persona, pero nada más. Para ellos era imposible que un pequeño Omega como él pudiera tener algo de carácter, valor o tan siquiera un poco de fuerza, y siendo honesto, así había sido antes del accidente con la araña radioactiva en Oscorp, y eso le molestaba mucho.

El beta lo miró con burla mientras elevaba su brazo en dirección a Peter. El castaño cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto del puño, pero en lugar de eso sintió una mano tomar su barbilla y elevarla hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los del rubio que se había inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante. Abrió los ojos y resistió el impulso de bajar la mirada cuando tuvo las orbes azules clavadas en él. Cuando el chico hizo el amago de acercarse a sus labios Peter reaccionó y saltó hacia atrás, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, fuera del alcance del mayor.

Esto y su cara de susto sólo provocó más carcajadas entre el grupo de bullys y que el color de su rostro imitara al de un tomate.

-Aww, eres una ternura Omega, pero no te ilusiones, aquí a ninguno le interesa metértela.

Algunos otros estudiantes alrededor se unieron a las carcajadas y Peter que se quedó ccongeldo en su lugar, deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra en cualquier momento.

La campana sonó y por suerte su última clase quedaba al lado contrario de a donde sea que le tocara ir a Flash. El chico al que habían introducido al casillero aprovechó también el tumulto de gente que iba a los salones para salir sin ser visto y le dedicó un silencioso "gracias" a Peter mientras se alejaba. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa y se apresuró a llegar al salón.

Cuando entró, dirigió su vista hacia su lugar de siempre y se dirigió allí, pasando de largo las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros alfas y sonriéndole con educación y un poco de pena al que incluso movió una silla que estaba mal acomodada para dejarlo pasar.

Esto de ser Omega a veces era demasiado extraño y sobre todo fastidioso, sobre todo por días como este, donde no faltaba el Beta que le recordara cuanto lo odiaban por ser "irresistible" para los Alfas, ni los Alfas que lo trataban como damisela en apuros en el mejor de los casos, mientras que otros lo veían más como un pedazo de pastel. La situación de verdad podía ser ridícula y muchas veces lo hacían sentirse humillado. Si no fuera por su mejor amigo Harry, pensaría que todos los Alfas son un caso perdido y preferiría tenerlos a todos tan lejos como fuera posible.

-Hey Pete- dicho Alfa llegó a su lado un momento después y se sentó junto a él.

-Hola Harry- Peter le sonrió y ambos empezaron a sacar sus libros mientras el profesor empezaba a pasar lista.

Como Peter siempre tomaba sus supresores de aroma, su esencia de Omega, que normalmente era muy fuerte, sólo se notaba ligeramente, de este modo podía estar cerca de chicos Alfa sin que se volviera un descontrol. Según le habían dicho, si sus hormonas se descontrolaban en público podría ser muy peligroso para él.

A pesar de todo, no podría usarlos eternamente, su doctora le había advertido que debía mantener un consumo reducido de los supresores o podía provocarle un desajuste hormonal irreversible que traería muchas consecuencias a su salud.

Bueno era entonces, que por las noches no tenía que usarlos.

Una conocida suya a la que salvó una vez, Betsy, le presentó a un hombre que podía hacer magia en un taller de costura, Spiderman, con su sudadera roja y azul puesta, tapándose la cara, le presentó su idea para el traje y como favor por haber ayudado a Betsy, le diseño el traje que el arácnido ahora usaba.

Lo especial de este traje no sólo era lo flexible y el perfecto ajuste, sino que estaba hecho de una tela especial tan fresca como algodón y aún así tan aislante como el nylon. Era imposible que una sola de sus feromonas atravesara esa tela, y cuando llevaba la máscara puesta era imposible que las de cualquier Alfa le afectaran a él.

-Amigo, ¿empezamos?

Harry se inclinó sobre él para tomar algunos tubos de ensayo y Peter inhaló su aroma inconscientemente.

Definitivamente la máscara de Spidey era una ventaja que desearía tener todo el tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno, así empezamos, ¿qué les pareció?**

**Por favor, cuéntenmelo en un review, sobre todo si creen que la historia tiene futuro.**

**Como dije, es mi primera vez con el Omegaverse así que trátenme con cariño. XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Melopea**


End file.
